It Must Have Been The Mistletoe
by ForeverInFiction
Summary: A series of vignettes regarding the mistletoe conveniently placed at the bridge's entrance. Everyone's fair game. Eventually K/S and Sulu/Chekov
1. Prologue

A/N: This is, obviously, a bit corny and OOC. Bear with me as I get my kicks making everyone ship everyone else. Hahaha. Will eventually be K/S and Sulu/Chekov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a poor, bereft college student.

**PROLOGUE**

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was on the bridge when it happened. A horrible, no good, rotten, very bad idea squirmed its way into his brain. Had anyone on the bridge seen the elated smile that graced Kirk's face, they might have had some vision of what was to come. As it was, everyone present on the Beta shift was performing his or her duties as usual. This meant they failed to catch the pivotal moment when Kirk had his diabolical epiphany. If only they knew; from that moment on, everything would change.

***

It was Commander Spock who first discovered Jim Kirk perched precariously on a somewhat ancient ladder, attempting to hang a plant on the ceiling.

"Captain. May I inquire as to what you are doing?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the left as he watched.

Jim whipped around and wobbled on the ladder, catching his balance right at the last minute. "Spock! Hey! Uh…" He looked around conspiratorially. "I'm putting up mistletoe."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim rolled his eyes and continued his ministrations, finally getting the mistletoe to stay. "It's an old tradition from Earth. When two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It's a rule."

"I see."

"Yeah. So I figured, why not, right? I mean, it'll be entertaining as hell, plus…" He trailed off, his eyes sparkling. "I sort of have a project and I think this will be exactly what it needs to move into the final stages."

"You are being intentionally vague, Captain." Spock replied.

"Enough of that 'Captain' stuff, we're off duty." Kirk laughed. "Anyway, I suppose I can tell you. You're not a gossip queen like Bones and Scotty. I swear, the two of them start half the rumors on this ship. Just last night they told me Nurse Chapel was having nightly trysts with Ensign Sanders from Security, which I know is a load of bull, considering Sanders is happily married and Nurse Chapel is head over heels in love with Bones..."

He rambled on, before catching a look from Spock and realizing he had gone inordinately far off topic. "Right, sorry. Anyway, I've got some valuable intel on our resident boy genius and helmsman extraordinaire that I intend to use the mistletoe to capitalize on."

Spock stared impassively. "I do not believe I understand."

Jim ducked his head with a grin. "They _like _each other, Spock."

"They do maintain an amiable working relationship as well as a close friendship when off duty."

Jim laughed again, finally climbing off the ladder. "No, you don't get it. They, uh, how can I put this? They like each other in a romantic sense, sort of the way you like Uhura."

Spock nodded. "I have observed them engage in extraneous acts of bodily contact."

"Exactly. So I figure, in the least, we'll get a good laugh out of this." Kirk said, gesturing up toward the mistletoe. "But ideally, it serves a bigger purpose."

"How can you be sure the crew will reciprocate your desire to participate?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet." Jim said contemplatively. "But hey, if I have to, I'll just…make it an order!"

Spock moved back a few steps, allowing Jim to collapse the ladder. "That would be a direct abuse of power."

"Are you gunna tell on me Spock?" Kirk teased.

"I am certain there would be other members of the bridge crew more likely to protest than I." He replied, his voice just barely tinted with a lilt of amusement.

"You're tellin' me!" Kirk exclaimed.

Spock paused, raising an eyebrow. "I did, indeed, inform you of that fact."

"It's just an expression. It means I agree."

"I am aware of its meaning. However, I fail to see the purpose of such redundancy."

Jim just shook his head, hefting the ladder off his shoulder. "I'll see ya later, Spock."

"Indeed Captain."

***

"I bet you're all wondering why I called this meeting." Kirk said grandly, addressing his bridge crew and senior officers, unable to keep the smug grin off his face.

"Yeah Jim, we're all very curious. Now get ta the point and let us go back ta work. Some people on this ship actually have jobs ta do." Bones rolled his eyes, clearly recognizing Jim's expression. The kid was up to something, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hold your horses, Bones, I'm getting there." Jim said placatingly.

"Anyway, the holidays aren't an easy time for crewmembers aboard _any _starship. That being said, we haven't had any shore leave in over eight months. I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone when I say we're all a little burnt out. So!" He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I've devised a little something to raise the spirits of the crew!"

A silence settled over the room.

"Alright, I'll bite Captain. What is it?" Sulu asked tentatively.

Kirk smiled widely. "Mistletoe."

There was another pointed silence. Bones gave Kirk a deadpan look. "Mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe." Kirk countered happily.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Jim's smile lessened a bit. "What? You don't like the idea?"

"My family alvays put up meestletoe around ze holidays!" Chekov exclaimed. "Did you know zhat ze tradition of meestletoe vas inwented by a Russian bookkeeper?!"

"Ahctually laddie," Scotty added. "Kissin' under the mistletoe came about by the Greeks. Fine people, they were. Good liquor, too."

"Point is!" Kirk interrupted, trying to get back on topic. "I put up mistletoe right at the entrance to the bridge. Now, I can't order you to go along with this, but I would really appreciate your example. If you guys participate, the rest of the ship will too."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Things could get…awkward."

"We're all friends here." Kirk said. "Right?"

There was a poignant silence. "Right?" He repeated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Kirk." Uhura spoke for the first time. "It might be good for the crew. Plus, it's just a kiss. None of us can say that's a big deal anymore."

"Exactly!!!" Kirk proclaimed, shooting a grateful look at Uhura.

"Well 'ah don' enter the bridge too of'en, so do what ya want laddie."

"I zhink it vill be fun!" Chekov chirped.

Sulu glanced quickly glanced at Chekov, a small smile forming on his lips. "Alright, I'm in."

"Absolutely not." Bones stated, shaking his head. "No goddamn way."

"C'mon Bones." Jim whined. "Please?"

"No Jim. I'm a doctor, not an exhibitionist!"

"Well," Jim cocked his head contemplatively. "You're outnumbered. So, pucker up buddy." He clapped Bones on the shoulder and exited the bridge with a wink, leaving a sputtering McCoy behind.

"Isn't anyone gunna stop him!"

"Since you are the singular opposition to his proposal, Doctor, perhaps it is you who should reevaluate your opinion on the matter."

McCoy snarled, muttering about the 'green-blooded hobgoblin' as he also exited the bridge. The rest of the crew went back to work, efficiently picking up where they left off. Scotty shook his head. Things were about to get very interesting.


	2. Kirk and Chekov

A/N: Yanno, at first I wasn't sure what should be my first "kiss" in this story. Logically it could have been one of the two pairings that the story will resolve with, but then I figured it would be kind of fun to do a crack pairing. And this is just too cute.

Also, the chapters will probably be shorter from here on in; just vignettes of each kiss. Of course, this also depends on how much time I have! This week is tech week for me, so I probably won't have all that much time, but I'll try!

**Chapter One: Kirk and Chekov**

For a few days after the "Mistletoe Meeting," every member of the crew was painfully aware of the entrance to the Bridge. So aware, that no one dared to cross under while another person was in close proximity. Kirk watched and waited, his enthusiasm waning with each day that passed without a kiss.

It was not until a week later that the first kiss occurred, surprisingly starring the Captain himself.

***

"Keptin," Chekov said, pausing their conversation mid-word. "I beliewe ve are standing under ze meestletoe."

Kirk followed Chekov's gaze up, and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess we are. Look Chekov, uh…I…"

"It is okay, I do not mind zhat my first kiss vill be vith you."

Jim Kirk's eyes widened. There was a long pause. "No. Absolutely not.

"Keptin?"

"Your first kiss isn't going to be under some mistletoe! And it's especially not going to be with me."

"But you do not understand!" Chekov protested. "I vould be honored if you vere my first kiss."

Jim's face softened and he placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder. He tried to ignore the pointed looks coming from the members of the current bridge crew. Sulu's eyes, especially, seemed to bore through him.

"Pavel, you really don't have to have to do this out of a sense of duty, or loyalty, or whatever. _Really_."

Chekov frowned. "Are you saying you do not vish to kiss me?"

"That's not it, kid." Jim said, and immediately regretted his words. He sounded oddly reminiscent of Bones, and it was fitting, as he felt years older by just standing in front of the young ensign. "I just think a first kiss should be special."

"Is zhis not special?" Chekov asked with a smile. "I could say my first kiss vas vith ze infamous Keptin Kirk. All my friends back home vould be wery jealous, da?"

Kirk shook his head good-naturedly. "Alright if this is what you really want…"

Chekov looked at him expectantly. Jim sighed, leaning forward to deliver a quick, and inordinately awkward, peck on Chekov's lips. He pulled away quickly, trying not to blush.

"Huh." Chekov muttered, confused.

"What is it?"

"It is just, I zhought zhat my first kiss vould be…different?"

Kirk chuckled, feeling both affronted and amused. "Hey, watch what you say! I have a reputation to uphold!"

"It is not you Keptin, but ze kiss vas so short!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Is zhat how all first kisses occur?"

Jim averted his eyes. Who knew a seventeen year old could still be so innocent? "Not always."

"Oh." Chekov said. "I understand zhat it must be difficult to kiss someone vhen you do not like zhem romantically."

Jim tapped his fingers on his pants. Now he really felt like an asshole. "Oh, what the hell. C'mere Chekov!"

This time the kiss was longer, but still chaste. Jim _did _have morals after all. When they pulled apart, Chekov's face was set in a silly grin.

"Zhank you, Keptin."

"Yah, no problem." Kirk replied, chucking. He strode out of the bridge, trying not to look back. Sulu was going to _kill_ him.

***

"What was that all about?!" Sulu asked incredulously, as Chekov returned to his post.

"I do not know vhat you mean."

"You are _not_ that innocent!"

"I deed not lie, I hawe newer been kissed!"

"Yeah, maybe not." Sulu fixed Chekov with a skeptical glance.

"And ze Keptin is a wery attractiwe man."

Sulu rolled his eyes. There was a brief moment of silence as they went back to work.

"God, Pavel, you should have seen the Captain's face when you told him you had never been kissed. I thought he was going to bolt!"

Chekov just laughed.

**If you review, I'll let you know which of our favorite two crewmembers are next! **


	3. Bones and Spock

A/N: These are so much fun to write! Again, I apologize about the OOCness that happens occasionally. Bear with me as I get my kicks making everyone ship everyone else. Will eventually be K/S and Sulu/Chekov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a poor, bereft college student.

**Chapter Two: Bones and Spock**

Doctor Leonard McCoy exited the bridge with a sigh, hardly paying any mind to Jim and Spock, who were engaged in deep conversation. Jim called out his name, presumably to rope him into whatever argument the two had been having. Bones turned around with a frown.

"_What_, Jim? I'm busy."

"So busy you didn't notice the mistletoe you just passed under?"

Bones had a bad feeling about this. "'Scuse me, kid?"

Jim let out a loose laugh. "Don't play ignorant Bones. You can't leave without a kiss."

Had it been any other day, McCoy would have argued his way out of it until he was blue in the face, but he wasn't lying when he said he was busy.

"Fine." Bones huffed, walking back. "Lets just get this over with."

"Woah!" Jim held up his hands, eyes twinkling. "As much as I love you, Bones, I wasn't the one under the mistletoe."

Bones furrowed his brows, taking in the stoic Vulcan in the background and realizing quickly what Jim meant. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm kissin' him!"

"I, too, am not enthused about such a prospect." Spock intoned.

"See! He doesn't wanna kiss me, and I certainly don't wanna kiss _him_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go weed my desk of paperwork."

"Not so fast!" Jim said, grabbing Bones' arm.

McCoy jerked back. "Listen, I don't have time for your adolescent games right now, Jim. _You_ kiss the hobgoblin if you're so worried about it!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Nice try Bones. But you're seriously not leaving until you kiss him."

"This is ridiculous!" Bones muttered, crossing his arms.

Spock took a step forward. "Perhaps we should comply, merely so we may return to our posts."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're goin' along with this!"

"It has been my experience that, when the Captain has set his mind upon such trivial matters, it is impossible to defer him from his desired outcome. I do believe he shall keep us here until we kiss." Spock said, staring calmly at McCoy.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Bones rolled his eyes. "Ya always go on about logic, right? So isn't it _illogical_ ta give in ta his whims? Fer gods sake, its as bad as humoring a toddler with a tantrum!"

"While, normally, I would protest as vehemently as yourself, I believe it is in our best interests to simply kiss, as the detriments of our refusal far outweigh the benefits."

"What detriments?!" Bones asked, exasperated. "Nothin' would happen!"

"On the contrary. Our refusal would deconstruct the standards the Captain has instilled by his example with Ensign Chekov. Such a deconstruction would prompt further refusals to cooperate, which, in turn, would create unnecessary tension and lower crew morale."

"You're not readin' inta this situation at all, huh?"

Spock stared back at Bones impassively. "As always, you're sarcasm continues to go unappreciated, Doctor."

"Oh, does it now?"

Spock ignored McCoy's last comment. "I am beginning to believe your continued ministrations may stem from an inner turmoil relating to your own sexual insecurity."

Bones began to sputter, unable to form a retort. Jim coughed into his hand, clearly trying to hide a laugh. Spock continued.

"You're increased agitation further suggests you may be uncomfortable kissing a member of the same gender, however platonic the kiss may be. Perhaps you may also be adverse to my Vulcan heritage. If this is the case –"

Bones interrupted Spock mid-speech with a kiss. Jim let out a surprised cry, while Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

McCoy pulled away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "For the record, I didn't wanna kiss ya 'cuz you're an arrogant bastard. So stop with the psycho-analyzin'." With that, Bones stalked away, clearly muttering about Jim's goddamn stubborn, infantile schemes.

Jim turned to Spock with an amused yet accusatory look. "You did that on purpose!"

Spock's lips twitched briefly. "I, too, have pressing duties to attend to. His resolution to leave and your tenacity to make him stay could not persist."

Jim laughed uproariously. "Think he'll realized he's been duped?"

"Perhaps he already has."

***

Doctor McCoy was about to administer a hypo to Yeoman Tyler when something suddenly clicked. The shot was given perhaps a little too rough, judging from the yeoman's pointed cry of pain. Bones ignored it, muttering invectively about a 'damn green-blooded bastard.' If Bones had his way, he would not be setting foot near the bridge again until that infernal plant was taken down.

**If you review, I'll let you know which of our favorite two crewmembers are next! **


	4. Sulu and Kirk

A/N: This chapter and the next one are going to be shorter than usual! Sorry! With finals next week, I barely have time to breathe! Again, I apologize about the OOCness that happens occasionally. Bear with me as I get my kicks making everyone ship everyone else. Will eventually be K/S and Sulu/Chekov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a poor, bereft college student.

**Chapter Three: Sulu and Kirk**

When Helmsman Hikaru Sulu realized what exactly he was standing under, and who exactly he was standing with, he hoped desperately to avoid the situation. Sulu was a swordsman, trained extensively in fencing and other martial arts. He drank whiskey and watched sports holovids from Earth, and liked to work out. That's not to say he didn't appreciate the male form; in fact, it would surprise some to learn he _preferred _it. And it certainly wasn't that he found the Captain unattractive, not a soul on the Enterprise could deny Jim Kirk's magnetism and striking blue eyes, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Captain," Sulu said under his breath. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're – "

"I know, Sulu." Jim replied, his voice lowered as well. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Sulu rolled his eyes. "_You're_ the one who started this whole thing. You had to expect you would get caught under the mistletoe too!"

Jim sighed, amused. "I know, I guess I didn't realize how often _I _would be under it!"

"For a genius, you're pretty dumb." Sulu deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Jim grinned. "I say we just ignore this whole thing."

"Hey, I'm not going to protest. Has anyone else noticed?"

Both Sulu and Kirk scanned the bridge crew, their eyes landing on Uhura, who stared back, smiling smugly.

"Well, fuck." Jim said conversationally.

"You don't think she'll actually make us kiss?" Sulu asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, she enjoys watching me squirm. I wouldn't test it."

"So," Sulu said, tapping his foot.

"Yeah…"

"Should we just, you know, get it over with?"

"Guess so."

Both men leaned in and endured a short, awkward peck, pulling away as quickly as possible. Sulu scratched the back of his neck and Jim let out a rough cough.

"I think I'll pass on lunch. Maybe hit the rec room. Work the punching bag for a while." Jim murmured.

"Yeah. I need to work on fencing, possibly lift some weights." Sulu responded, averting Jim's eyes. "Poker tonight?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Bones if you get Scotty." Jim said, staring everywhere but at Sulu.

"Will do."

Sulu and Kirk exited the bridge silently; only to realize they both needed to take the lift. They got in and stood in separate corners, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. The doors closed, and Jim pushed a button on the console. "Never talk about this again?"

"Talk about what?"

"Good man."

**If you review, I'll let you know which of our favorite two crewmembers are next! **


	5. Spock and Uhura

A/N: Sorry for everyone who may have actually wanted a good Spock and Uhura kiss. I intended to write the chapter as just the kiss, but then my inspiration got hold of me, and the it warped into this! I suppose it's a good time to remind everyone that this **WILL** be a slash fic. I apologize about the OOCness that happens occasionally. Bear with me as I get my kicks making everyone ship everyone else. Will eventually be Kirk/Spock and Sulu/Chekov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a poor, bereft college student.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Spock and Uhura**

The kiss shared between Spock and Uhura was slightly lingering and comfortable. There was no awkward lead up, antagonistic comment, or misplaced male bravado; it was a chaste kiss, full of affection and trust.

Jim Kirk watched them with a forced smirk, trying not to acknowledge the spark of jealousy that flitted through him. As they pulled away, and Spock walked past the center console, Jim forced himself to give an exaggerated wink. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was react like others expected him to. Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim held his gaze for a second, before looking elsewhere. Jim wondered if anyone ever recognized the swell of affection he couldn't help but feel every time he stared at his Vulcan first officer.

* * *

Jim moved a pawn, staring at the chessboard intently. Spock began to move his knight, but was interrupted by a knock. He stood and opened the door to reveal Uhura.

"I'm sorry." She said, sweeping comfortably into the room. "I forgot my book." She walked over and grabbed a worn novel off the bedside table. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It is fine."

"Do you still want to work with me on some translations later?" Uhura asked.

"That would be agreeable." Spock replied with a nod.

"Great, see you later!" She chirped, leaving.

Spock took his seat and completed the move he had attempted before.

"So." Jim said, smiling. "You guys are getting pretty serious, huh?"

Spock took Jim's pawn, than looked up to meet arrestingly blue eyes. "To whom are you referring?"

"Uhura." Jim said dryly. "C'mon Spock, playing dumb doesn't suit you."

"I was not attempting to appear deliberately obtuse. You did not provide an antecedent. I merely wished for clarification."

"Oh. Well. I didn't know Vulcans were trained in bullshit." Jim tried to move his rook out of harm's way. Spock took his piece anyway. "Dammit! Anyway, she's leaving stuff in your room now. You're on a slippery slope, buddy."

Spock moved his castle in defense of the king. "Slippery slope, Captain?"

"She's leaving stuff behind, right? That's the first sign a girl gives when she wants to take things to the next level. You know, get more serious. Next you'll probably be sharing a bathroom or something."

"That would be illogical. The lieutenant has facilities of her own."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I do not."

"You're _dating _Spock! She's gunna want to move forward eventually. Check."

Spock once again shielded his king from Jim's bishop. "You're observations are unfounded."

Jim smirked. "I hate to break it to you, but girls always want to move relationships forward. Uhura's no exception."

"Perhaps." Spock replied levelly. "But when there is no relationship to further, such a prospect of becomes unfeasible."

"…What?"

"Uhura and I are no longer romantically involved, though we remain close friends."

Jim sputtered. "When did this _happen_?"

"Approximately thirty two stardates ago." He answered, calmly.

"Spock! Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"You did not ask."

"Unbelievable!"

"Additionally, it was our intention to keep our personal interactions off the Bridge. We did not desire the crew to be aware of our separation, lest it interfere with their impression of us as superiors." Spock said.

Jim shook his head. "That's just…" He trailed off. "Well. What _else_ don't I know?"

"I believe you are fully informed, otherwise. However, I would be remiss if I did not notify you that you have entered checkmate."

Jim looked down at the board. "Dammit!"


	6. Not Really A Chapter

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone, but I've learned something: college is hard. Also, as you may have noticed, it is no longer the holiday season. So, I'm just wondering. Should I continue anyway, even though it's June? Or should I wait until the holidays roll around again? Or should I just abandon this story all together? Let me know how ya feel. You guys are the best. =)


End file.
